User talk:Steam Phoenix
Just a Little Thingy I think that the enroll page should be in the header. Js. 00:47, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Umm I think I might have to drop out of the rollback classes because the time isn't working, it's like 3 or 4 am and since Pakistan's time is before US time, it's Tuesday. So, yeah, I'm dropping out. Sykokillah (talk) 09:11, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Times Wouldn't it be better if there was more than one time to teach classes? I think there should be at least two times in a day that classes are taught. One AM, one PM. I suggest this due to people living in different parts of the world and therefore different timezones. Where it may be day for one person, it may be night for another. I know we have the whole "for time purposes and to cater to new enrollments. This can be changed to become more flexible if necessary" deal but It may help to have two times instead of one still, especially since someone might miss that 'lil tidbit at the bottom of the schedule page. Also, just to make this easier, shouldn't the enroll page be in wiki navigations? I know it's on the home page but I believe it will help to have it in the nav too, for those who don't really look at the home page. Maulle Breezy 01:52, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Getting Prepared Since classes are going to be starting rather early and we so far don't have any teachers that I'm aware of and the categories on all the articles aren't cleared yet, how are we supposed to pull this off at such an early date when we are nowhere near ready by the looks of it to even start the classes? I'm sure your busy and trying your best to get things done but whose gonna teach? How are classes going to work out? Are they gonna be told what to do on their talk page or chat or will there be project pages made to serve as instructions for what they are doing? Or is most everything undecided? Maulle Breezy 00:23, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Question Are classes going to set off until a later date? Are they going to be early, or right on schedule? If at a later date or on schedule (since my VCROC app is due this week--the tenth) I think you can move me up to administrator classes, or remove me from the VCROC enrollment. If not (probably guessing on how things are going that it's not) you can leave me on the VCROC enrollment. Whatever floats your boat. 10:15, October 6, 2014 (UTC) :No comment? 22:54, October 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah. Alright. Sorry to bother you, I know that you are having a burnout and want a few days off, but if there are no other users and I'm the only one that's in the class does that mean class for that day is cancelled? Or does that mean classes are still in? 01:44, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Reasonable. Since I'm not the type of person that is patient with things (you already know that), I guess I'll make a Second Life account when I get home today and get on my laptop. Not only that, but judging from where things are leading up I'll end up getting the right. My dad doesn't give two fucks for the laptop; the only thing that my dad cares about is his computer. I've played a few porno games on Newgrounds when they were around (I just had to mute the sound and hide my computer screen away from them). My parents won't necessarily kill me if I keep things secretive. Looking at the game from Google Images, I can already say to myself that... it'll be a weird game (and it's weird because the school doesn't really have protection on Google Images). Just be on about 3-5 my time (I don't work today because I got a friend taking my shift because I'm sick and afraid that I may throw up water again). Make sure you tell me where you are at on my talk page, and we'll discuss about this issue. 14:12, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm there. Now I have to wait for you to come back. And it's lagging, like very badly. 20:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Thingy I know that this isn't the place for you to receive these messages, but can you come on Facebook? I really... really... need to talk to you that doesn't have any lags. 01:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) VCROC Take me out of the class, I guess. Didn't get the right, neither did Xelrog with rollback. So, yeah. 18:29, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding rollback classes Hey I know I missed yesterday's rollback class, is there going to be another on Friday or should I wait until another time? DtheZombie (talk) 05:20, October 22, 2014 (UTC)DtheZombie Roll-Backer Classes I know I have another month to go, but I'd like to sign up for Roll-Backer classes, but I am unsure if I am allowed, since I do not meet the quotas. I am in love with this site and am a writer myself, though I have yet to upload stories, etc. I have 170 article edits to go, but it takes me a long time to edit just one article, since I like to be thorough with most of the stories I edit. I.E. - I made +1,670 edit(s) to Cayle Daniels , +1,449 to 4th Floor Hotel Bathroom, and +3,789 to What Have I Done to Deserve This. The rest of my edits on articles are 100+, if they are not me simply adding stories to categories. You can see for yourself, if you'd like. I am active in Writer's Workshop, and I try to help out as much as I can with "cleaning" up the site by writing valid reviews on stories, then adding M4R (an example of this can be found on my talk page). I have even talked to people about helping with their stories to improve their writing skills, and essentially, mine as well. The main point is, I want to take these classes, and when the time comes (after I have 200+ article edits and have been on the site for more than 2 months), apply for Roll Backer. I have studied the site rules, since I had to, due to my ignorance of them when I first joined; so that's out of the way. Overall, I try to be as active as I can be. Thank you for your time! Howdy Ho! (talk) 23:02, October 23, 2014 (UTC)Reprieve Hello, I would like to apply for class to become on of you guys! Can you tell me how?Lolmaster012 (talk) 22:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC)lolmaster012 Chatz Mind coming on to Spinpasta 2.0 wiki chat? I know you might not be bothered enough, but I want to show you something important. 23:26, January 10, 2015 (UTC) The Noticer Hello, I am the UnknownProdigy, the original writer of the creepypasta The Noticer. I would much appreciate it if you were to delete aforementioned pasta. It's a terribly written pasta and I'd rather it be gone from this Wikia. Thank you for your cooperation. --UnknownProdigy: The One that Rose from the Ashes (talk) 07:50, June 15, 2015 (UTC) QUESTION Did you make a bob the builder lost episode? From:spurdo Deletion Hello, are you an administrator? I noticed a story here was posted without permission, and since I had it deleted on the original Creepypasta wiki, I'd appreciate if it was gone here too. Thank you! MasterPresley (talk) 03:08, May 27, 2016 (UTC)